Pacer
"Hate to see you go little mama, but I love to watch you walk away." History Background Pacer was born and raised in Freeside, and he has never really known anything else. His parents were typical Freesideans, his mother worked the streets and his dad was a guard-for-hire to make ends meet. As such, Pacer never really had a simple childhood, nor a particularly noble one; he became a thief nearly as soon as he could walk. If he wanted something, he took it. The only truly moderating factor in his life was his best friend and confidant, the man who would be the King. As to how Pacer and his childhood friend would go on to found the Kings, that is something that Pacer takes credit for but didn’t have any real impact on the early days. The King discovered the shrine to the ancient god of Freeside in the old School of Impersonation; taking the teachings and scriptures he found there and using them to organize his and Pacer’s friends and acquaintances into a fighting force that would eventually rule Freeside almost un opposed. Pacer’s role in this? Well, he knew people and he spent more time on the streets leading the thugs in taking over; that’s about it. If you hear Pacer talk about it, though? He claims that without him, the Kings would never have survived its infancy. In the years since then, Pacer has been a content (if unruly) second to the King. He helps keep the troops in line and on the streets. He spends time with the others important figures in Freeside bartering and brokering for resources and firearms in exchange for protection. He also spends time stirring up trouble by messing with the local NCR types and digging up his next big score; which so far has been swept under the rug by the King, but also hasn’t been ignored. The King puts up with Pacer, but knows that Pacer probably won’t ever mature enough to lead. Unfortunately for Freeside and the Kings, there is a plague sweeping through New Vegas and the King has taken ill. Pacer’s position of second amongst the Kings has swiftly become one of acting leader> He has made the Kings more troublesome to outsiders, stirring up more problems than solutions with the NCR, while silmultaneously closing ranks to protect the Followers and other citizens of Freeside. Also, he’s relaxed the requirements for those who wish to join the Kings, so long as they have a nice ass… Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Hey baby, life is struggle and life is pain, but it don’t always gotta be boring. Pacer is all about enjoying himself; after all, you only live once. He loves hard drugs, loose women and good music, making pacer something resembling the young people of the pre-war youth movements. This youthful rebellion is just as frustrated and undirected as any young man; the fact that Pacer is no longer a young man is largely inconsequential. Additionally, Pacer is stubborn and headstrong. He knows what’s best for Freeside and anyone else be damned. Indeed, the only person who’s council he trusts, or even listens to, is that of the King himself. Even when the King speaks, though Pacer listens he is unlikely to act like it. He does his own thing and doesn’t care about much else that isn’t himself. That said, though, he cares about Freeside. The city is his home, and he realizes that the Kings’ stated position of protectors of the city is an important one. He wanders the streets of the city with confidence, knowing that the Kings keep the streets safe. Those who have issues with the Kings, well, they’re idiots and get what they deserve. And as for those Kings that go against Pacer? Well, they’re idiots too… Appearance Greasy and well dressed. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Raider Category:The Kings Category:Canon